Harry Potter and The Emerald Coven
by A Brick Wall
Summary: After Harry is killed by Voldemort, Death gives harry a second chance. By sending him back in time with a coven of witches, Harry tries to prevent the war from happening in the first place. Time travel Multi-Soul Bond.


**A/N Here's my second Harry Potter Fanfic. This one is a time travel, multi bond fic. The story's full pairing is Harry/Ginny/Hermione/Luna/Cho/Daphne/Susan/Fleur. There are few differences between my original timeline (the one Harry is trying to fix) and the cannon one from the books/movies. Notable examples are**

**Several cannon couples didn't exist like Ron/Hermione or Bill/Fleur**

**Dumbledore survived the events of HBP**

**The trio attended their seventh year at Hogwarts.**

**The Ministry didn't fall until later**

**So disregard the events of DH.**

**Once again I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter Universe **

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry groaned as he tried to sit up. He felt like he'd just been run over by several Hippogriffs. Struggling to get up on his feet he noticed his surroundings or lack thereof. He was just standing in an empty plane of white that seemed to stretch on forever. He was about to walk around to see if he was alone when he heard a voice behind him.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I've been looking forward to this meeting." The voice said. Harry turned around. The voice was coming from a man in a black, pinstripe muggle suit with a bright red tie. A black bowler hat sat atop his head and his eyes were obscured by a pair of sunglasses.

"Where am I?" Harry asked

"Tell me Harry, what's the last thing you remember before waking up?' Harry thought back but all he got was flashes of a forest, Voldemort and a green light.

"I…I died" He said shakily "I'm dead aren't I"

"Yes and no" the suited man replied "This isn't the afterlife, more like it's waiting room"

"But why am I here?" Harry asked

"It's simple, you collected all of the Hallows and accepted that you were going to die that makes you the Master of Death."

"Wait how do you know about the Hallows?" Harry asked

"That's because I created them." He said. Harry's eyes widened at the realization of who he was speaking to. "Since you collected them I would've given you a choice, whether to move on or send you back, but that would be pointless."

"Because you know I would want to go back." Harry said

"Of course I know you'd want to go back to the forest but you'd just be right back here in a matter of minutes." Death said "That would just be a waste of time and magic."

"But his Horcruxes are gone!" Harry exclaimed "And what about the power he knows not. I could defeat him!"

"Do you even know what that power is?" Death asked

"Of course, Dumbledore said that it was love."

"But you're forgetting that even without his Horcruxes, he still has about six decades worth of knowledge stored up in that bald head of his. Remember what Hermione told you, raw power is nothing without knowledge."

"Then how was I supposed to beat him?"

"You never were, Dumbledore never intended for you to live."

Harry was shocked at this bit of information. "Why? Why would Dumbledore do this?"

"He planned to use your noble sacrifice to motivate the wizarding world to serve the greater good. Then, once Tom was dealt with by his hand, Dumbledore would wield the influence of a god and cement his legacy with the defeat of two dark lords. He just never planned on getting killed before you."

"What about the prophecy? I thought that I was the one who could beat him?"

"You were." Death replied "And that brings us to the reason I brought you here. I will send you back to the realm of the living to defeat Tom."

"How can I?" Harry asked.

"You'll do the opposite of Tom." Death said. Harry was confused at Death's words. "I see you're trying to figure it out. It's simple if you remember your muggle math. If Tom divided his soul seven times to make his Horcruxes, what's the opposite of division?"

"Multiplication." Harry said "But How do I multiply my soul?"

"Have you ever heard of a Soul Bond?" Death asked. Harry just shook his head. "It's when two souls merge. It's similar to the bond most couples use in weddings. Also all bond mates are considered adults regardless of age and the trace is broken."

"So I just have to get married?" Harry asked.

"No, you need more than one Soul Bond. When you are sent back you'll have seven bonds."

"Seven! I didn't think bloody harem would be the key to defeating Voldemort!" Harry exclaimed.

"Actually I believe the appropriate terms is a coven." Death explained. "A coven is a group of witches and wizards that are a part of the same group Like a Family. Each coven has an alpha witch and wizard. You're the only wizard so that makes you the alpha wizard and I'm sure you can guess who the alpha witch is. Harry thought about it for a second. He grinned as only one witch could be his coven's alpha

"Ginny" he said. Death nodded confirming it.

"When you go back, the members of your coven will also be sent back as well. The others will remember but you'll need to establish the bonds through simple touching. Your alpha's bond will already be established upon your return.

"So when will I be sent back?" Harry asked hoping it was far enough so he could save many who died in the war.

"You'll be sent back to the summer before your first year. There will be some changes but I'll wait until you've had a moment with your coven before I explain it." Death said "Now I think it's time for me to gather your ladies. I'll give you and your alpha some time before the others come." Death turned on the spot like he apparated. As soon as he left, Ginny appeared in the spot death was standing. She looked around in confusion until she saw Harry.

"Harry!" she cried as she ran to him. "What happened? Where are we? I thought you were dead!" She said quickly.

"Gin it's alright we've been given a second chance" Harry said as he held Ginny tightly. He explained to Ginny all that death had told him before she came.

"So we get to go back in time to stop this from happening." She said.

"There's also the thing about me being married to six other witches." Harry said

"Actually I've heard of covens before Harry, they were some of the earliest forms of magical families. The thing is that all of the coven share similar bonds so I'd be married to the others as well as you." Ginny said.

"Are you ok with this?" Harry asked

"Yes Harry, I'd gladly share you if it saved everyone that died." Ginny said. They were interrupted by the appearance of Death and the others.

"Here we go Harry, I'm sure you recognize these ladies. Harry looked at the group assembled.

First was Hermione, Harry's best friend and who Harry became close with after Ron had been killed by Snatchers. Next was Cho Chang, Harry's first girlfriend and the one who showed him how powerful love could be. Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones, who helped gather support for the DA in his fifth year were part of the group. On the end were two blond witches. Daphne Greengrass was Head Girl in his seventh year along with Harry who had been Head Boy that year. She had helped the group defend the Hogwarts Express from Death Eaters who attacked the train on the trip back to London for Easter break. Last was Fleur Delacour. The French witch and Harry became close after the Tri-wizard tournament. They had exchanged several letters and Fleur was the one responsible for getting the French Ministry to send help to Britain. If the French didn't send help the British Ministry would've fallen sooner. Harry realized that the coven was made of witches who had helped him in the fight against Voldemort

After talking with each girl, who were all ok with the idea of a coven, they decided to meet at Potter Manor on the first night they returned. Shortly after that, Death spoke to the assembled group in front of him.

"Now when I'm done speaking you'll be sent back. You'll be sent back to the day after your first visit to Diagon Alley. The change I spoke of earlier is that Miss Chang will be starting Hogwarts this year, I figured that it would be helpful if you're all in the same house. I would suggest Gryffindor, it would be suspicious to Dumbledore if the Heir of Gryffindor was in another House. Now if there aren't any other questions, it's time for you to go." Death clapped his hands together and the room began to spin and Harry blacked out.

* * *

When Harry regained consciousness, he recognized his surroundings as the spare bedroom at the Dursley's. He remembered how the house had been attacked by Death Eaters on his seventeenth birthday, thankfully his relatives had been moved the day before. Checking the clock on his night stand he saw that it was five o'clock in the morning. He got dressed and made his way downstairs. Using his wand, he unlocked the cupboard and shrunk his belongings. The only thing he didn't shrink was Hedwig's cage. He had tears in his eyes as he remembered how Hedwig died after taking a curse meant for him.

"Shh girl, we're getting out of here." He said when Hedwig woke up and started to make noise. Even though the Dursley's were heavy sleepers, he didn't want to wake them. After a final check of everything, Harry made his way outside and down the street to the park he normally visited to escape from Dudley and his gang. The park was empty at this early hour and that made it perfect for Harry to apparate out.

After the unpleasant feeling of apparition ended, He looked fondly at Potter Manor. He had discovered the manor shortly after they took the goblet from the Lestrange vault. It had been easier than they had planned on since the goblins helped to retrieve it. The goblins knew that if the wizarding world fell they would be next, so they had offered to help Harry by retrieving the cup and giving him a portkey that led to Potter Manor. As he entered the door, Tinker, the elf that was responsible for maintaining the property greeted him.

"Master Harry, welcome back to Potter Manor." Tinker said

"Thank you Tinker, I need you to take me to the ward room" Harry said. Tinker bowed as he took harry to the room. It was only accessible by a potter house elf. The room was empty except for a pedestal for the Ward stone. Harry, as the head of the family was able to add or subtract names from the list of people who could pass through the wards. He added all of his coven to the list before he had Tinker take him to the master bedroom. He still had a few hours before anyone else was up and he decided to rebuild his Occlumency barriers, as they were non-existent since he returned. He had hated learning Occlumency with Snape. After Sirius' death he began learning it on his own, with more success than with Snape teaching him. The barriers were quickly rebuilt but Harry noticed that there were seven gaps in them. Harry realized that those were the connections to the others. Trying to access them harry was stopped by some invisible force. The only one that didn't stop him led to Ginny. He reached out to her mind and woke her up

"_Wha.. Harry is that you?"_ She asked sleepily.

"_Yeah I'm at the manor, do you think you and Luna could get away to Diagon Alley to get your wands?" _He asked

"_Please Harry you forget who you're talking too." _She said "_Now get some sleep you'll need it today."_ Taking Ginny's advice he leaned back against the bed telling Tinker to wake him in a few hours.

* * *

**And there's the first chapter. Next time Harry visits Diagon alley and reunites with the coven.**


End file.
